Bender Bending Rodríguez
Bender Bending Rodríguez, Bending Unit 22 or simply Bender was made in Tijuana, Mexico in 2998.Bendless Love As a state-of-the-art bending unit, he spent his life before he met Philip J. Fry bending girders to be used for suicide booths. After learning this, he tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. He gave up on that when Fry claimed that he was his only friend in the future. Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps, fire comes out of his mouth. He gambles, smokes cigars, and consorts with hookerbots, and is constantly trying to gain attention to boost his already over-inflated ego. He is equipped with a gaydarLove's Labours Lost in Space, though it ultimately claims everyone is gay. He currently lives with Philip J. Fry in his closet-sized apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. He hates his self destruct sequence.Bender's Big Score He has an affinity for turtles, penguins, and Napoleon Bonaparte. Bender also is fascinated with cooking, though he is shown to have little sense of actual human taste, often creating dishes that can kill plant life. He also thinks that humans eat rocks. His strangest trait is that magnets, when attached to his body, mess up his inner inhibition unit, causing him to act like a folk singer.Episode Two: The Series Has Landed Jobs and Alteregos Bending Unit * Employed bending girders for building MomCorp’s brand of suicide booth: after learning that he was bending girders for Suicide Booths, he decided to kill himself, but was convinced to remain alive when he met Fry.Space Pilot 3000 * A scab bending unit for Curvetti Bros. Bending Plant: when it becomes apparent that Bender’s need for bending is not sated in his current job, he joins Curvetti Bros. to get bending out of his system.Bendless Love At Planet Express * Resident Bending Unit: not often utilized in the function, Bender is often considered an employee of Planet Express in this capacity. * Assistant Manager of Sales: apparently this is Bender's official job title at Planet Express * Cook: Bender takes up this post in addition to his other "duties" and is generally considered a poor chef despite winning the Cooking Colliseum contest over Elzar.The 30% Iron Chef * Temporary Posts: ** Coordinator of the Professor’s Bodily Functions: when Morgan Proctor briefly replaces Hermes Conrad as Bureaucrat of Planet Express, she reassigns Bender to this task.How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back ** Ship Captain: A temporary appointment when Leela resigns to join Penguins Unlimited in protesting the shipment of a dark matter tanker through a penguin reserve on Pluto.Birdbot of Ice-Catraz Governmental Employee * '''Prime Minister of Trisol:' During Fry’s brief period as Emperor of Trisol, Bender is made Prime Minister over the head of the previous occupant of the post, Gorgak.My Three Suns" * '''Prime Minister of Norway:' after being temporarily fired from Planet Express in 3001, Bender produces an arm with the career chip "Prime Minister of Norway" in it, and is promptly hired by the cryogenics lab.The Cryonic Woman" * '''Pharaoh of O'Cyris IV:' after the death of Pharaoh Hermenthotip, Bender ensures he would be the next Pharaoh by adding himself to the Wall of Prophecy, and used his newfound position to build a colossal stone monument so he would be remembered.A Pharaoh to Remember * Soldier/War Hero: after enlisting in the Earth military to get a 5% discount at a local 7¹¹, Bender and Fry are pressed into service in Earth’s war against Spheron I, where Bender serves with distinction and is honored after injured in the line of duty.War is the H-Word * Emperor of France: on several occasions Bender has taken on the persona of Napoleon Bonaparte for various reasons.Insane in the Mainframe This seems at odds with the fact that the French is considered a dead language in the 31st century.A Clone of My Own Entertainment * Recording artist: records a spoken word album on Chapek 9.Fear of a Bot Planet * Recording equipment: during the First Omicronian Invasion of Earth Bender filled in as a camera during the filming of the remainder of a lost episode of Single Female Lawyer.When Aliens Attack * Acting Unit: when Antonio Calculon breaks down and the popular television show All My Circuits puts out a casting call for acting unit to replace the robot, Bender manages to get the role (see the Bender Arc for an explanation of his performance). But he is convinced by Fathers Against Rude Television (F.A.R.T.) that his "character", while entertaining, is a bad influence on the youths, and he retired as an actor.Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television * Calculon's Official Stalker: Calculon named him this after being convinced of the extent of his derangement.That's Lobstertainment! * Folk Singer: one of Bender's secret ambitions was to become a folk singer, which he unconsciously reveals whenever his inhibition unit is corrupted by a magnet, and when he becomes temporarily immobilized he is taken in by Beck's head as a washboard player. But when Bender regains his mobility, he is unable to keep up a facade that he was still damaged.Bendin' in the Wind Crime and Punishment * Various criminal ventures: including pimping, mugging and identity theft, among others. ** Bender is a convicted felon and is therefore ineligible to vote on Earth.A Head in the Polls * Member of the Robot Mafia (as Blotto): Bender briefly became part of the Robot Mafia, taking the alias of Blotto, but leaves the group after his friends are targeted by the mafia during a delivery.Bender Gets Made * Employee of the Nudist Alien Scammers: after downloading an obedience virus from the Nudist Alien Scammers, Bender is utilized by the scammers to take control of Earth, and to use the paradox-free time travel time code to go back in time to steal all of Earth's treasures. He was released from the scammer's employ after they deemed his usefulness outlived.Bender's Big Score * Superhero: as part of The New Justice Team, Bender briefly fought crime in New New York under the alias Super King.Less Than Hero * '''Bounty Hunter:' when the Eco-Feministas attacked Leo Wong’s miniature golf course, Bender was hired by Wong and Nixon to locate the Feministas.Into the Wild Green Yonder Retail * Car Part and Orphan Dealer: Bender runs a small company out of his apartment called Honest Bender’s Stolen Car Part Emporium and Orphanarium which was eventually shut down for "child cruelty, child endangerment, depriving children of food, selling children as food and misrepresenting the weight of livestock."The Cyber House Rules * Matchmaker: after finding out that lonely humans would pay to be set up with other humans, Bender starts a matchmaking service.Put Your Head on My Shoulder Others * Were-car: when Bender is run down on the moors of Thermostadt, he is infected by the were-car virus. He obtained the antivirus file when the original were-car, Project Satan, was destroyed.The Honking * A God: after accidentally being fired out of a torpedo and becomes lost in deep-space, the Shrimpkin civilization evolves on his body. Bender spends a brief time being their deity, before the various factions engage in nuclear war and the whole species are wiped out in the nuclear holocaust. ** While Bender was a God to the Shrimpkins, he tasked Malachi Sr. with writing a bible, to which he contributed the one commandment; "God needs booze".Godfellas * Hot water heater: for Calculon, briefly, in order to become closer to the television star.That's Lobstertainment!">''That's Lobstertainment!'' * Penguin: after being attacked by a whale and suffering a head injury on Pluto, Bender reboots in penguin mode.Birdbot of Ice-Catraz * Titanius Anglesmith: After unleashing his imagination while playing Dungeons & Dragons, Bender loses track of his identity and becomes Titanius Anglesmith.Bender's Game * A Writer: after Bender became a god he wrote a bible consisting of one commandment: God Needs Booze. * Calculon's Stalker: in The Beast With A Billion Backs. Love Life Bender has been romantically linked with several individuals throughout the series, as well as a large number of loose-fembots: * The Crushinator: while stranded on the surface of Earth's Moon, Bender engages in a relationship with the Crushinator, that apparently results in a son.The Series Has Landed * Countess de la Roca: when the Planet Express crew takes a vacation on the Titanic, Bender falls in love with this wealthy fembot. But in the cruise liner's untimely demise, the Countess was sucked into a blackhole.A Flight to Remember * Lucy Liu's head: after saving the 21st century actress from KidNappster, they become romantically involved. Bender even expels the head of Pavarotti from his chest cavity so Liu can live there, where she apparently remains for more than a year.I Dated a Robot * Planet Express ship: this relationship came to a climatic end when Bender breaks up with the ship, who then tries to kill everyone on board in revenge. Bender is forced to distract the ship by pretending to merge programming with her, while Fry and Leela shut her down. Although Bender retained his basic "in-your-face interface", there was some overlap in personalities that suggests the process was at least partially completed.Love and Rocket * Calculon: when Bender receives a sex-change operation so he could keep his record five Olympic gold medals, he becomes romantically involved with Calculon, and even becomes engaged to him. But a staged soap opera-esque diversion convinces Calculon that his love, Coilette, is dead, and Bender reverts to his former male self.Bend Her * Fanny: Bender engages in a relationship with Fanny, the wife of Donbot, and even though the Donbot was criminally oblivious to the affair his wife was having despite the ample proof provided, he eventually finds out, though the relationship does not end there.Into the Wild Green Yonder * Angleyne: When Bender starts "sleep bending" he starts working as a "scab" and meets Angleyne his old friend Flexo's ex wife, and Flexo ended hooking back up with Angleyne. Age Although Bender was made in 2998, his head is about 1055 years old because it was buried in the ground for years''Roswell that Ends Well. He also travels back in time and waits until present day many times, adding at least a million years onto his age.Bender's Big Score'' Traits Bender is a kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from his friends and co-workers. He is also an accomplished con artist, having gained Fry's power of attorney. Bender has no problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to much higher crimes like kidnapping Jay Leno's head due to their long feud. When he is sufficiently frightened or sickened, bricks fall from his backside (a reverance to the line "shitting bricks.").Space Pilot 3000 When sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull out a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat." Talents He also practices magic. Fear of a Bot PlanetJurassic Bark Death When the Planet Express crew threw Bender a fake funeral to prove they would remember him when he died, Fry says Bender's favorite way to die would be none other then being crushed by a semi truck driven by the Incredible Hulk. Bender is touched that Fry remembers.A Pharaoh to Remember Additionally Bender's retirement plan is to turn his "on-off" switch to "off."Insane in the Mainframe Family *Professor Farnsworth, owner/creator of the Sport-Utility Robot on which Bender and all other modern robots are based. *Bender's grandmother, probably on his mother's side, who is a bulldozer. Leela says, "Come on, Bender, your grandma can push harder than that!" and Bender says, "No crap, my grandmother's a bulldozer."The Beast with a Billion Backs *Mom, owner of Mom's Friendly Robot Co. *His mother, a robotic arm who sends him Xmas cards. Mother's Day *His father, who was killed by a giant can opener. I Second that Emotion *Buster, Bender's identical cousin. *Uncle Vladimir on father's side, who lived in Thermostadt, capital of the Robo-Hungarian Empire, and died at the ripe old age of 211.The Honking *Tandy, Uncle Vladimir's son and hence Bender's cousin. *Screwy Aunt Rita, who is a screw. The Sting *Junior, a child born to The Crushinator. The Series Has LandedFreaky Fry-day *Bender's firstborn son; given to the Robot Devil in exchange for an Army of the Damned.The Beast with a Billion Backs *Flexo, another Bending unit of the same model. The Lesser of Two Evils Bugs, Viruses and Programming Errors Over the years, Bender has had many bugs, viruses and errors. He has lost his way of thinking and only says "I am Bender. Please Insert Girder" How Hermes Requisitioned His Grove Back, and he downloaded the iObey virus to make him do what the makers of the virus want. Bender was run over by, and turned into a were-car at one point The Honking. Bender also has a self destruct code, 1A2B, that causes his head to blow up''Where No Fan Has Gone Before. Catchphrases Bender has a few catchphrases, such as Bite my Shiny Metal Ass. He also has a list of ten favorite words. These are: 10. Chump 9. Chumpette 8. Yours 7. Up 6. Pimpmobile 5. Bite 4. My 3. Shiny 2. Daffodil 1. Ass In addition Bender's least frequently used word according to the same episode is "antiquing."War is the H-Word'' Composition *40% Zinc Fry and the Slurm Factory *40% Titanium A Head in the Polls *30% Iron The 30% Iron Chef *40% Dolemite Jurassic Bark *40% Luck/horseshoes Into the Wild Green Yonder *.04% Nickel impurity *An unknown quantity of osmium Trivia *Bender's E-mail is bender@ilovebender.com. *Bender's serial number is 1729. This is known as the Hardy–Ramanujan number.Ken Keeler Interview *Bender dies at the end of both of his what-if scenarios in each Anthology of Interest. * His vanity plate reads “1 DVS BSTD” (one devious bastard). * Bender has Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, fear of the number 666. * Bender has named his hands "Grabby and Squeezy", and his footcups "Stompy and Smashy". * In Firefox 3, if you type "about:robots" into the address bar, a page with several cultural references to robots is displayed. The fourth bullet point says "Robots have shiny metal posteriors which should not be bitten." *Bender is shown to have the ability to convert his finger into a handgun on the cover of Futurama: The Game. If this is canon or just simply cover art is unknown, although the latter is more likely. Appearances *Every Single Episode References Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Hal Institute attendee Category:Military